


the possibility of love

by artsycat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: rukia's always slept alone.





	the possibility of love

**Author's Note:**

> for ichirukimonth week 3; fluff

before rukia met ichigo, she slept alone. it’s a funny thing what sleep is really. usually for rukia, it’s staying up the entire night, looking through the past hours spent and analyzing them carefully. keeping herself awake with the mistakes she’s made, with the mistakes she cannot forgive herself for.

for rukia, sleep is a silent death; looming over her being, inch by inch until it devours her whole.

after rukia meets ichigo, sleep becomes something else.

when she wakes up, it isn’t in a cold sweat, struggling to breathe. it is with ichigo, his arm draped around her and the soft beating of his heart. it is the morning sun that pours through cracked blinds leaving sun stained streaks across their bodies. its the unseeingly way how both of their hands have entwined themselves into each other, as if searching for one another through the darkness of the night.

sleep is the soft lull of ichigo’s heart. it is the warmth of his fingers. it is the magnanimous of his love. it is his naked skin mapped with stars.

rukia thinks she could never sleep alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
